Ouija Horror
by Me A Genius
Summary: Emily and Paige live in an apartment with Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Mona. What happens when they play with an Ouija board?
1. Chapter 1

_Paige's POV_

I live in a three bedroom apartment with my fiancée Emily and friends Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Mona.

Spencer and Aria are dating and Mona and Hanna are fiancées.

It's a lazy Friday night and with nothing to do Spencer, Mona and I decided to play Ouija while our girlfriends don't like this idea.

I put the Ouija board on the coffee table near our couch and Emily holds me tight.

''I don't think is a good idea.'' Hanna said.

''It will be fun.'' Mona said.

''Yeah and nothing bad will happen.'' I said.

''I have a bad feeling about this. In the horror films playing with Ouija scary stuff can happen.'' Emily said.

''They are just movies and nothing bad will happen and stop being scared.'' Mona said.

''Who will go first?'' I said.

"Me!" Spencer says.

"Babe please don't please." Aria says.

"Baby it's just a game nothing will happen." Spencer says putting one hand around Aria's back and Emily holds me tight.

"Baby please let's just cuddle and watch a movie." Emily begs.

"Babe please let's play please." I say.

"Fine." Emily says and I kiss her head.

''What should we ask?" I said.

''Um how about if there are any ghosts here with us?'' Mona said.

''Okay then everyone put your hand on pointer.'' Spencer said and everyone puts their hand on the pointer.

''Are there any ghosts with us right now?'' Mona said.

And pointer go on the word yes.

''This dumb I know one of you is controlling the pointer.'' Emily said.

"No." I say.

"You three are just doing it to scare us." Aria says.

"No baby we are not." Spencer says.

"What's my name?" Aria says and the pointer goes to a then r then i then a.

"Kay! Who moved it?!'' Aria says scared and glares at everyone.

"Babe we didn't move it it moves itself." Spencer says.

"I don't wanna play anymore!" Hanna says.

''One of you better stop with the stupid prank.'' Aria said.

''There is no prank trust me. And no one moved it.'' I said.

''I don't believe you.'' Aria said.

''Just put the board away now.'' Hanna said.

"I wanna play more." Mona says.

"Come on." Hanna says.

"Babe let's just stop playing." Emily says.

"No babe I wanna play more come on its not like a ghost will really come it's just a game." I say.

"Yep just a game." Spencer says.

"What's your name?" Mona asks and the pointer goes to R then Y then A then N.

"Ryan." Hanna spells.

"You are Ryan?" I ask and the pointer goes to yes.

"Let's stop the game now!" Emily says.

"Babe the game has just started." I say.

''Nothing bad will happen.'' Mona said.

''I don't believe you and playing the Ouija nothing good come out of it.'' Aria said.

''They are just movies and its fake.'' Mona said.

"Babe let's watch a movie eat popcorn make out etc. please." Emily says trying to make me stop playing it. And she puts my hand under her dress and no one can see it as we have a blanket on top of us.

"Okay let's go to out room." I say.

"Can't say no to your girl huh?" Spencer says teasing.

"Shut up." I say and I go with Emily to our room and we watch Spongebob Squarepants

"I thought you said make out." I say but she keeps watching the cartoon so I turn off the TV.

"Hey." Emily says but I get on top of her and start kissing her passionately.

* * *

 _Emily's POV_

Paige and I make out then I fell something different about her she's holding me really tight and it's like she forcing me.

"Babe stop I'm not in mood tonight." I say but she starts opening my jeans and I move away her hand. But she glares at me and slaps me and I get scared.

"W-what was that for?" I ask.

''Don't tell me what to do! I own you!" Paige says.

She slaps me nonstop and starts hitting me with the belt and I cry then I see the others run to our room and push Paige away from me and Paige falls down unconscious.

"Em you okay?" Mona asks and Aria holds me while I cry.

After a while Paige gets up and looks at us.

"Ouch I feel like my head is so heavy. What happened?" Paige says and Spencer pushes her against the wall.

"How dare you hit Emily?!" Spencer says.

"What? I'd never hit Emily." Paige says.

"Don't play innocent!" Spencer says and Paige comes to me and looks at my face and body.

"Babe I promise I don't know what happened and I don't remember hitting you." Paige says hugging me but Spencer push Paige away from me.

"I told you playing Ouija is not a good idea." Aria says.

''All of you know me for years and know I will never hurt Emily.'' Paige said.

''Then explain why Emily is bruised right now?'' Spencer said glaring at Paige.

''I don't remember anything of what just happened before I woke up.'' Paige said.

''You won't go near Emily again.'' Hanna said.

''Seriously?'' Paige said.

''Yeah seriously.'' Hanna said and Paige leaves the room and I start to cry.

"Maybe the ghost made Paige do that." Aria says.

"Don't take Paige's side okay! You my girlfriend so don't take her side unless you have something for her!" Spencer says and tears fall down Aria's cheek.

"Babe I.." Spencer says,

"Forget it!" Aria says and leaves the room crying.

"We shouldn't have played Ouija." I say.

"Guys I don't think Paige would ever hit Emily. I think Aria is right it was the ghost." Mona says but Hanna and Spencer doesn't say anything.

"I'm going to check on Paige." I say.

"No you're not!" Hanna says.

"She's my girlfriend." I say.

"I don't care, she hit you." Spencer says.

"As she said she doesn't remember hitting me." I say.

"Guys come here!" We hear Paige and Aria say and we all run to bathroom and on the wall it's written with blood.

'Thank you for inviting me now I'm called I won't leave you all. RYAN'


	2. Heaven, Hell And Purgatory

_Paige's POV_

"Emily I don't know how you got those bruises but I really mean it I don't remember hitting you." I say and I feel bad seeing hand marks on Emily's cheek and hands.

"I know Paige and looking at what's written on wall I think it was Ryan who did it." Emily says and I hug her tight.

"I'm really sorry." I say hugging her again.

''Spencer still thinks you really did it.'' Emily said.

''I know and she has been watching me like a hawk.'' I said and Emily laugh little bit.

Emily and I go to the kitchen and we hear Aria freaking out so we go to her room. And Aria has a huge bruise on her left shoulder and red marks, then Aria starts to cry.

''Aria what happened?'' I said.

''I don't know I just woke up like this and it hurts really badly.'' Aria said sadly.

Emily starts to put cream on her shoulder to ease the pain then Mona and Spencer come back. And we told them what happened but Spencer is giving me death glares. Then we hear something break in the living room then we go check and every picture frame we had is all broken and huge black X's on our faces.

''I feel like we are in that movie called Hellraiser.'' Mona said.

''Well not really because we all would have been dead by now. And Hellraiser has more than one demon.'' I said.

''Yeah that is true. Like that part when they tear the person apart that's really scary.'' Mona said.

''Shut up! This isn't Hellraiser movie.'' Spencer said angry.

"I don't wanna live here anymore." Hanna says.

''We will fix this.'' Mona said.

"This is all your fault I told you not to play!" Hanna says pushing Mona.

"Babe I didn't know it'll be real I thought it's just a game." Mona says and Hanna gives her a death glare.

"I'm sorry babe." Hanna says.

"Baby you okay?" I ask Emily and she nods. I don't know what the fuck is happening but I really don't want Emily to get hurt. I wish I never played this stupid game.

''I will be back in an hour.'' Mona said putting on her jacket.

''Where are you going?'' Hanna said.

''I will be back.'' Mona said and she leaves.

Then I see Spencer use her laptop searching online how to get rid of evil spirit. Emily and Hanna try to comfort Aria and I have no idea what to do now or say, and we have no idea what the spirit will do next.

An hour later Mona comes back with a file and she starts to tell us what happened.

''I had the landlord tell us who lived here before we moved in. Then I asked my friend from the police station to look up the person.'' Mona said.

''What did you find out?'' I said.

''The guy that lived here before us his name was Ryan Wright and he was a serial killer before he died. Ryan Wright killed many people then he would save their body parts in the fridge or somewhere else. But he was killed in this apartment by his lover Lynn MacDonald and she looks like Aria. And guessing Ryan wants to kill us because Aria remind him of Lynn MacDonald.'' Mona said and she shows us the picture of Lynn and Aria does look like her little bit.

"So how do we get rid of him?" Aria says stuttering and Spencer holds her tight.

"We have to call a priest and the priest will make Ryan leave." Mona says.

"Please call the priest ASAP I don't wanna die." Hanna says.

I see Emily is shaking and I give her my cardigan and hold her tight.

"Okay I will." Mona says and calls a pastor from nearby church and talks with him on the phone.

"The father said he will come tomorrow. And for tonight we all have to be together and at least two of us should be awake while others sleep." Mona says.

"Okay let's sit in living room on the sofa bed." I say and we all agree.

Emily and I change into pajamas then go to living room where others are already sleeping.

"Aria, Hanna and Emily you three sleep and we three will stay awake." Spencer says.

"I'm not sleepy." Emily says laying head on my shoulder. Aria and Hanna sleeps while Spencer, Emily, Mona and I stay awake.

* * *

 _Emily's POV_

We start to talk and I make late snack for us and I'm still scare. Then I hear Spencer and the others yelling at each other and I run to the living room.

''What is going on?'' I said.

''Aria is not breathing.'' Spencer said and Aria's face starts to turn pale.

''Aria wake up.'' Mona said shaking her but doesn't wake up.

Then we see red marks around Aria's neck like she was being choked. A few seconds later Aria wakes up breathing hard and tears coming out of her eyes. Spencer hug her tight and Aria starts to cry.

''What happened?'' I said.

''He was choking me.'' Aria said touching her neck.

"It'll be okay baby tomorrow the priest will come." Spencer says kissing her head.

"Aria here." I say giving her a glass of water and she drinks it.

"Thanks Em." She says then I give everyone the snacks I made.

"Let's stay awake the whole night all of us." Paige says.

"Yeah I think we all should stay awake and be together the whole night." I say sitting down beside Paige.

"I don't want him to kill me." Aria cries and I hold her.

"It'll be okay sweetie." I say rubbing her back.

"Aria let me apply this cream on your neck okay because it's really red." I say applying cream on her neck.

I cry in pain when I feel someone cutting my hand.

"Babe what happened?" Paige says holding my hand and I see that my hand is bleeding.

"I-I-I don't know." I say and Paige bandages my hand.

"Guys promise that we will never ever play Ouija again." Aria says.

"Promise." We say.

"It's 5:30am soon it'll be daylight." I say.

"Hope sun comes soon." Hanna says.

It's 8am and the priest will come at 10am. I start making pancakes I put them on the table and go to kitchen.

"Guys breakfast is ready!" I say from the kitchen. I wash my hand and go to dining room and the others just look at me.

"Where's the breakfast?" Hanna says.

"I put it right here." I say pointing at the plate but then I see the plate is Empty and 'DIE' I written with blood on the plate.


	3. Authors Note- Goodnight

I'm going away for a while because i need to get sober. So i won't be updating for a while. But when i come back will try to start writing again to finish the stories and maybe try write new stories again.

Take care everyone.

-H.


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Lost interest in this story so um this is the last chapter. Sorry._**

 _Paige's POV_

It's 10:10am and the priest comes with his Bible and holy books.

"Here this will protect you all." He says while giving us each a black chain made of string with a yellow pendant on it.

"Thanks." I say and we put it around our neck and Hanna stares at her chain.

"Babe just wear it." Mona tells her and Hanna puts it on.

"So when did this all started?'' Asked the priest.

"Uh we played Ouija board game some days ago and since then things are going weird. There's blood on bathroom, our breakfast missing, writing everywhere with blood and etc." Spencer says.

"It's not a good thing to play with those communication boards. These boards brings the non-living in our world and they start to seek for life in us." The priest explains

"We thought it was just a game." Emily says and the priest nods.

"The ghosts name is Ryan that's what he said his name was. He wrote it in the bathroom wall in blood." I say.

"We will have to pray and then burn the Ouija board." The priest says and we nod and start preparing to do the pray.

We all sit around the fire making a circle and we hold hands and we start to pray and I'm feeling scared. But I really hope it will work. We keep praying then priest start to burn the Ouija board and I don't know if it worked. I start to look around so far nothing but I feel in my stomach that I didn't work. Emily is still holding my hand and I hold her.

Before the Ouija board can burn we hear the ghost screaming and the house starts to shake.

"What the hell is happening?!'' Hanna screams.

"The ghost is trying to make us break the circle but no matter what don't let go off each other's hands." The priest says and we hold each other's hand more tightly.

"Go back from where you came from don't hurt these girls!" The priest shouts At Ryan.

* * *

 _Emily's pov_

I'm really scared and shaking. I wish this all ends soon. I wish we never played that stupid Ouija board.

"Where did you all find this board?" The priest asks.

"In the basement." We say.

"What else was there?" The priest asked.

"Uh there was a bed and something covered on it by a white blanket but I don't know what." Paige says and I look at her.

"What if it is a corpse?" I ask scared.

"Well I'll go see. If it is. It must be of Ryan and we have to burn that too." The priest says and goes down the basement.

After 20 minutes the priest comes back with something wrapped in a white blanket.

"W-what is it?" Aria ask.

"It's a corpse." The priest says and throws it in the fire then we hear Ryan screaming more. And the priest burns the Ouija board too. The house starts to shake fast and Ryan screams more then it all stops and ashes fall on floor.

"It's over Ryan is gone." The priest says and we all sigh of relief.

"Thank god." I say hugging Paige tied.

The priest goes back and we clean the apartment.

"Finally all is normal." Spencer says and we nod in agreement.

Paige and I go to room and cuddle

"I love you "Paige say

"I love you two " I say

"thanks for being with me " I say

"always " Paige says and we hold


End file.
